finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Ngôi đền của người Ancients
The Temple of the Ancients is a location in Final Fantasy VII. It was built by the Cetra thousands of years before the start of the game to house the most destructive Materia, the Black Materia. The outside of the Temple is similar in architecture to Mayan and Aztec pyramids of the real world Central America. The interior houses a large maze-like cavern of staircases, a passage when the party must avoid falling boulders, and finally a large room where the party must input a time on a clock, then walk across the clock's hands to access the different rooms its hands can point to. A Key Item called the Keystone is required in order to be able to open the Temple's door. The Temple lies on an island, and can only be reached via the Tiny Bronco. It can only be visited once, then is replaced by a crater on the World Map when the Temple is destroyed. Storyline In a sense, the Temple of the Ancients does not house the Black Materia, it is the Black Materia. The Cetra twisted the Black Materia into the size and shape of the Temple, so the only way to return the Temple to its Materia form is to shrink it. However, the only way to shrink the Temple is from the inside, so anybody shrinking the Temple would be crushed. This was designed so that nobody would ever be able to obtain the Black Materia. During the events of Final Fantasy VII, Cloud Strife and his party obtain the Keystone from Dio. However, a party member, Cait Sith turns out to be a double-agent for Shinra and betrays the group. The Turks are given the Keystone to grab the Black Materia before Sephiroth can. cursing the complex interior of the Temple of the Ancients.]] Tseng, the leader of the Turks, enters the Temple, only to be surprised by Sephiroth. Sephiroth badly wounds Tseng, and leaves him for dead. Cloud and his party arrive on the scene to find the Temple surrounded by Sephiroth Clones, and they find Tseng on the ground, seemingly dead. The party then fights their way through the confusing layout of the Temple until finally coming upon the room where the Black Materia is housed. Sephiroth then appears in a ghostly form, telling the party about his plans to use Meteor to conquer the Planet. Then he explains about the true nature of the Temple - a party member will have to be sacrificed in order for Cloud and his party to keep the Black Materia away from Sephiroth. Since Sephiroth is followed by his fanatical Sephiroth Clones, any of them could easily get the Black Materia for him. Somebody will have to be left behind. Cait Sith ultimately volunteers to be the one left behind. As he goes to return the Temple to its Materia form, he says goodbye to the party. Cloud and his party escape from the Temple, and it turns into the Black Materia. Another Cait Sith, exactly the same as the last with the same stats and Materia, then comes up to rejoin the party. Cloud grabs the Black Materia, now glad that the Planet is now safe from Sephiroth's plan. Then Sephiroth takes control of Cloud's mind, forcing Cloud to give the Materia to him, and almost kills Aeris in a fit of rage. Cloud then collapses. After the events of the Temple of the Ancients, Aeris leaves the party permanently. The party then follows her onto the Northern Continent where she waits at the Forgotten Capital. Items Found *Keystone - recovered from Tseng at the beginning of the Temple. *Trident *Turbo Ether *Mind Source *Silver Rifle *Rocket Punch *Luck Plus Materia - when first found, the game calls this "Lucky Plus", but from then on the Materia is called "Luck Plus". *Morph Materia *Princess Guard *Ribbon *Trumpet Shell *Nail Bat *Work Glove *Bahamut Materia Shops About half-way through the Temple, there is a room with a little man who can help the party out by restoring their health, and serving as a Save Point. He also can teleport them out of the Temple, and has a small item shop. |} Monster Formations Main Area *Doorbull *Kelzmelzer x2 *Kelzmelzer, Toxic Frog x2 (Back attack) *Kelzmelzer x2, Toxic Frog x2 *Under Lizard *Under Lizard, Toxic Frog x2 Mural Room *Ancient Dragon x2 *Ancient Dragon x3 *Doorbull *Doorbull x2 (Back attack) Under the Clock *2x Ancient Dragon (Appears every time you are pushed off the clock) Room I *2x Toxic Frog, 1x Jemnezmy (boss) Room III *2x 8 Eye (boss) Room VI *Red Dragon (boss) Room XII *Demon's Gate (boss) Woodlands Area Grassland *Dual Horn *Dual Horn (Back attack) *Dual Horn x2 *Under Lizard Dirt *Under Lizard *Under Lizard x2 *Tonadu Forest *Kelzmelzer x2 *Slaps x3 *Slaps x4 (Back attack) *Slaps x5 Beach *Tonadu de:Tempel des Alten Volkes Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Các ngôi đền